Devils Tune
by TheTitularMuppet
Summary: Roanapur was hardly a friendly place even at the best of times, and this was some of its worst...things are looking grim now, wouldn't you say?


Authors Note: Thank you for trying out this story, I do not own Black Lagoon or any related properties. This is my first Fanfic but not my first time writing, so feel free to be critical. Don't be afraid to nitpick either

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: Listen To The Devils Foot Steps

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flames held an amber glow as the church burned, it was almost beautiful really, if not for the bullets in my leg. I leaned back against a busted up car, releasing at least a little bit of tension in my back. "ahhh", I groaned as another spurt of blood came out of the bullet wound, I could see the veins just beyond the blood, it hurt like hell, but I knew I didn't get the worst of it, the guy in front of me proved that much, his head alone looked like a chopped up piece of cabbage.

" Ahhh, shit, _god fucking shit_!", Revy hissed with a venomous agony, I didn't know where she was, though at least she was still alive. I looked up into the sky and was met with a grey sludge, '_Roanapur's never looked quite like this...',_ Rock wanted to smoke but seldom found any cigs to do so, he was beginning to feel nauseous what with the charming mix of smoke, ash, humidity that one would find with the morning dew all coming together to make him feel like vomiting.

He winced as another piece of the old church came plummeting to the ground, crushing a few bodies underneath it, the crunching sound was sickening,_ 'Are Eda and Yolanda okay...', _he didn't see them once the fire broke out, _'did they make it out?', _he would've pondered this further had the church's burning not constantly interrupt his train of thought, but there was comfort to be found in the crackling of the fire.

'_Are Dutch and Benny okay...',_ Rock couldn't hear them, could they have...no, it was better to not think like that.

cough cough!, '_shit the smokes getting to me_...', "Revy! Can you hear me!", Rock yelled as loud as he could, there was no point in trying to remain unnoticed anyways, no one who was in this fight would be able to move.

" What do you think shit fuck! Gah...fucking dicks!", Revy was thrown into a coughing fit before continuing, "The fuck did this even happen anyway!?"

"Now that's a question...", now he really felt like smoking a cigarette.

" So? Fucking answer it.", He could hear her crawling to him, '_huh. guess I was wrong_'.

After a few minutes of unsure silence, she finally reached him, "Jesus Christ...", he muttered once he saw her.

" The hell you looking at?", she stared him down as she rested up against the car, coughing up some blood once she finished adjusting herself against the car, "Besides, your hardly a sight for sore eyes yourself."

He raised his hand as if to summon a mild comeback(it was never good to backtalk Revy too much) only to notice something strange.

Revy was staring too, "Shit.", was all she could say.

"...Where are my fingers?", was all I could say.

Revy staring coughing again, I just stared at my hand, wondering just how in the hell I didn't notice.

" I really want a cigarette right now.", I shared my dreams with Revy, who miraculously, drew a pack from her short pockets.

"Merry fucking Christmas.", she grabbed herself one before tossing the pack to me.

"Thanks...", I had to grab myself one with my left hand,_ 'God I feel so fucking numb_...', My busted hand felt like it was in a coma, which really was a small miracle.

"Got a light?", I was impressed once again as she pulled a small lighter from the same pocket as the cigarettes.

She didn't say anything this time around as she lit her cig, immediately sucking in the tension relieving smoke before tossing the lighter to Rock, he fumbled with it before it slipped through his fingers and fell into the mud.

That one thing seemed to kick him awake,"...God...God Damnit!", he quickly grabbed the lighter as quickly as he could and chucked it away in a fit of rage.

That action was quickly met with a push from Revy, " What the fuck man!?", she shouted at him, bits if saliva flailing onto his face.

Rock didn't respond, he just looked back up to the sky, making love to the sky with his.

"Hey! You never answered my question jackass! It's about fucking time you told me about what this is all about."

"...Where is Dutch and Benny?", he mumbled this under his breath, still fixated on the grey murkiness of the sky, '_Its never been quite like this...',_ but it was just loud enough to catch Revy's ears.

"Huh? Did you not hear me jackass!?", Rock was finally brought back to reality again with a swift elbow to the gut.

"Blurgh! What the hell!?"

"I asked...Why the hell are we here in the first place!?", she wasn't in the mood to play games, not after three shots to the arm, and one in the ass.

" Huh-oh...Dutch told me not to tell you", he could usually rely on Dutch to not have to answer certain questions from Revy, this one apparently, was not one of them.

"Well?", she continued when she was met with a blank stare, " Do you fucking see Dutch!?"

"...No...", that raised the question again.

" Then you better start talking!"

He let out a sigh before preparing to spill his guts.

"Well..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Of Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well!? What did you think? It's been a while since I've been knee deep in Black Lagoon's lore (what with all the bloody hiatuses) but I will try my best to not get any info wrong.

Since I'm not really good at this I'm not sure if I should continue, but if people like or I'm really feeling it then what's the harm.

Till next time ;)


End file.
